Resident Evil: Redemption
by Mercs2Girl
Summary: After believing to have killed Wesker, Alice, Claire, Chris and K-mart were left looking up to see a fleet of Ospreys, ready to attack. Now, the final chapter of Resident Evil is here. This is my own version of how /I/ would like to see it end! R&R! *ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. PROBABLY UNTIL RETRIBUTION COMES OUT*
1. The Beginning of an End

**A/N: This is how I think the last Resident Evil movie should play out. This all starts right from the end of Afterlife, and onwards. I LOVE REVIEWS, so if you care to read this, please leave one. It helps me get inspired to write more and post the next chapter. Overall, I'm a HUGE Resident Evil Movie fan, as well as a Milla Jovovich and Ali Larter Fan, which brings me to my next point. THIS WILL CONTAIN ALICE/CLAIRE. I play it out in the 4th movie that they have a chemistry between them. Don't like it? Too bad, it's happening. There will be none of this Luther/Alice bull shit that's been floating around. Anyway, please read and review, and let me know what you all think! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>RESIDENT EVIL: REDEMPTION<span>**

_Chapter One: _

It seemed the once grey-white sky was empty, but now a sea of black Osprey aircraft filled the listless clouds as they hovered a hundred feet in the air above the _SS Arcadia _cargo ship. The figures of Alice, Claire, Chris and K-Mart stood on deck together. The look of disbelief was common across all four of their faces. After fighting Wesker, Alice in particular couldn't believe the fact that there had to be at least fifty Ospreys, which meant at least sixteen men aboard each, not including the pilots. Obviously, Umbrella was coming for her, and would do whatever it took to capture their most successful project to date.

"You have got to be kidding me." Claire stated, her olive green eyes darting down from the air fleet to Alice. The brunette shook her head, nose twitching. Her anger was on the verge again. She still had the adrenaline from the fight previous with Wesker to keep her going.

"Claire, get the others rounded up and go back under the deck." The redhead turned to look at her. "Do it! Now!" She barked before drawing her shot gun again. It wouldn't do much against the hovercraft, but she was sure that if they wanted them dead, they would've opened fire with the cannons equipped on the wings of each Osprey by now. Chris and K-mart turned and began to do as Alice ordered. Claire lingered for a second, her gaze challenging Alice's before realising she was right. There were innocent people on board, and they needed to be moved to somewhere safe.

"Come on! Let's go! Under the deck! Go, go!" Claire yelled. The white-clad survivors began panicking, and soon horded down the ramps and stairs to the very room they had just been kept in cryogenic tubes half an hour ago. Alice watched the Ospreys. They were remaining in their places, probably waiting for an order. Alice ran up to the control room, hoping that maybe there was more ammunition. She knew Chris and Claire had used up a whole magazine each for their pistols against Wesker, and now she bet they were regretting it. Alice looked around furiously, and as she glanced out the window, she saw that the Ospreys were lowering down, and men slid down on cables to hit the deck. She then ran back out, drawing her shot gun. She still had ten shells of quarters. They'd be enough to take out three or four men each if she aimed carefully. The soldiers from Umbrella were clad in their usual black fatigues with black, face covering helmets. As soon as the first four landed, Alice took aim, blasting the quarters out of both barrels, knocking them back. The process repeated itself, until she had run out of shells. Then she was down to hand to hand combat, using her shot gun as a bludgeoning weapon, kicking head to snap spines along the way. There were a circle of men around her, and yet still, they couldn't contain her. Alice might've had her powers taken away, but somehow in that moment, something in her blood boiled. She felt her strength returning as the wound in her forearm from Bennett's attempt to stab her, throb. It bled slightly from under the makeshift bandage as she punched one soldier in the face. Wincing, she glanced to her left, catching sight of Claire and Chris returning to deck, armed still with a pistol each. They began firing at the next wave of men that came down, being careful to not waste ammunition this time around.

* * *

><p>This time, though, the men who weren't fighting Alice began firing back at the siblings Redfield. Chris pushed his younger sister out of the way behind cover of a crate. He soon followed, firing one well aimed round at a time, dodging enemy fire in return. Alice kept up her tirade of fists and feet, either knocking soldiers out, or simply killing them depending on where her attacks landed. She then reached down, and took one of the standard assault rifles off a dead soldier's body, and she began spray-firing at the third wave of soldiers. Chris and Claire had seemingly disappeared out of her sight, towards on Osprey which actually landed on deck. Stepping out of it, was a purple-clad blonde woman. Chris immediately stopped in his tracks.<p>

"Jill?" He called out. The blonde turned to him and a malicious smirk casted across her face. She stepped forward, her comrades still at her side.

"Chris Redfield, long time no see." She chuckled. Claire looked highly confused, but before anyone of them could do anything, Jill lurched forward, sending a kick to Chris' chest, knocking him back ten feet onto his ass. Claire made a move to stop her, and noticed she too had one of the scarab devices implanted on her chest similar to the one she had had when she was in Alaska. Jill blocked her punch, bent her arm back, and hit her hard in the back of the head. Chris had meanwhile gotten up, dodging the next attack. They went toe to toe, and again, Jill, with unfathomable strength, sent the tall man flying through the air. The second time he fell, he didn't get up right away. Even as he tried, Jill sent her men on him, putting his hands behind his back, and cuffing him with the hard zip ties. They did the same to Claire, and sat them beside each other in the leading Osprey.

Alice noticed the disturbance down the deck of the ship, and as she dispatched the last soldier with a hit from the bunt end of the rifle she had stolen, she sprinted to where she saw Claire being put into one of the Ospreys. She skittered to a halt as the blonde came out of the aircraft. "Project Alice…" She said with another grin of bad intentions. Alice glared, as she stood apprehensively.

"Jill Valentine." Her blue eyes fell to the other woman's chest where the mind control device was implanted. She obviously wasn't leading this attack based on her own mind set, though Alice often wondered if the day would come when Jill wanted revenge for Alice's unwarranted attack on the innocent little girl, Angie. Before Alice could make another move, Jill was in her face, a punch aimed for her jaw. Alice blocked it just barely, and another hand to hand combat began. Both women had strength, speed and agility. They circled, aiming punches and kicks at each other. However, each attack was never one hundred percent successful, and often led to a miss. Alice growled with rage as she attempted to grab the other woman, hoping to drive her off the edge of the ship, only to be ducked and dodged. Recovering, Alice reached behind her, feeling around in her roll of weaponry. She dished out the kukri blades, glinting in the light of the sun which had started to come out. She hadn't used them since Nevada, but she needed them now. Brandishing them, Alice encircled Jill once more, waiting for an opening to attack her. There had to be a way in, and Alice was determined to find it.

The brunette and the blonde continued fighting again, and Alice soon found her opening. She raised her arms to stab both blades into the blonde's chest. Jill though, grabbed the other woman by the wrists with an iron like grip. Alice fought the restraint, but soon found herself struggling to get free. Jill Valentine was a hell of a lot stronger than she remembered. She growled, kicking out to stop her, but failing all the same. "I've got you now." Jill grinned. She had reached her goal, securing Project Alice to bring back to Umbrella once and for all. She brought Alice in close, back to Jill's front, and suddenly, wrenched one of the blades out of the brunette's hand, bunting her in the back of the head with her own weapon. Her vision blurred, and Alice fell to her knees, and then she hit the deck, unconscious, Claire's still form left drifting in her mind.

* * *

><p>"No, let go!" Claire's voice cut the silence to Alice's ears she slowly drifted back to consciousness. She was still on the cold metal deck of the <em>Arcadia<em>, face first. She tried to move her arms, and couldn't. She could see her kukri blades lying on the ground ten feet away from where she had fallen. She looked up to see Claire actually fighting against the soldiers who wanted to secure her into the Osprey. Chris was doing much the same, and the pair of them provided quite the struggle. Alice then began to move, trying to sit up when she felt a sharp pain in her spine, right in the middle of her back, push her down again. Whatever was pressing into her skin, cut it, the pain surging through her nerves.

"Give her a sedative." A voice commanded from above where Alice was. She tried to glanced up, and saw the purple skin tight leg of Jill holding her down. She moved her heel in further, creating quite the wound against Alice's spine. "We don't need any more surprises from that Redfield. Now, now, Project Alice, there's nothing more you can do for you _friends._" The blonde smirked, removing her boot heel. Alice cringed with the pain in her lower back. She glanced back at Jill, and fought against the hold even more, managing to roll onto her back. Jill scrambled back, losing her balance. Alice took the opportunity, and flung her foot out, buckling Jill to the ground as she hit the woman's knee, a crack resonating. The blonde cried out, and fell back. Alice used her momentum, and stood to her feet, running to her kukri blades. She cut her ties, killed one soldier that came at her, and turned back to see Jill crumpled on deck. She knelt down beside her and yanked the control device off her chest, smashing it off the ground. Just when Alice thought everything was going to be all right, the Osprey started to take off, its engine rumbling loudly.

"No!" She cried out, running to make a jump for the leg supports. She was too late though, and the hovercraft was airborne. "No…" She panted, defeated. Chris and Claire were gone. It wasn't that she cared for Chris, but Claire? Over the time that she had known the red head, she had known that they had something between them, a spark, or chemistry. But now she was gone, taken away by Umbrella to do who knows what with her. Alice shook her head, and then looked back at Jill. She was writhing on the deck, holding her knee. Alice walked back over, holstering the kukri blades.

"Do you know your name?" She asked, much the same as she had done when she had discovered Claire had lost her memory. The green eyed blonde looked at her, dazed and confused. "Anything? Do you remember anything?"

"No…"


	2. Lost For Words

**A/N: OKAY. Sorry for the wait. Took me a while to get inspired. Wanna know where my inspiration came from? GETTING TO MEET MILLA JOVOVICH AND PAUL WS ANDERSON. AW YEAH. Look me up on my tumblr, lexxxieavelar . tumblr . com. There is proof. I've been sworn to secrecy about the next movie, but Retribution will be wicked! Nothing in my story is giving it away though! Milla made me swear to secrecy about the set and everything, so hah! But it will be so worth it! ANYWAY, continuing this chapter, and enough of my rambling!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: <em>

Alice eventually gathered Jill up, carrying the other woman to the captain's quarters of the ship. Her knee wasn't broken, but it came damn near close, and she couldn't put weight on it. Alice almost cursed herself for it after, knowing that she had gotten the P30 device off the blonde's chest. Jill was still slightly out of it, drowsy and her mind absolutely blank. Alice then went back to the other survivors who were shaken, worried, and wondering what had happened to the other two that had rescued them. Alice would have to tell them later. Now she had bigger problems.

She returned to the captain's quarters to find Jill lying down on her back on the bed, knee elevated with one of the pillows. Alice knocked before she went in, and the blonde gazed over to her.

"Anything yet?"

"You're…you're Alice, right?" The brunette nodded, then took a seat on the corner of the bed.

"Yeah, that's me. Your name is Jill Valentine. You were taken by Umbrella and put under their control with a device." She explained, remembering the time she had found Claire up in Alaska. The memory of the redhead not being able to remember her was quite painful in itself. For the weeks following, Alice hoped, prayed even to whatever higher power was out there that Claire would remember her, remember what they had been. The morning in the biplane when Claire remembered her name, Alice nearly pulled the flight stick in a straight ninety degree turn upwards. It had been such a shock, but at the same time a relief.

"And…where are we?" Jill asked, one brow arching higher than the other.

"We're on the _Arcadia_, a ship that Umbrella was using to lure and capture survivors. Me, Claire and Chris came here, fought Wesker, but you and your army tried to stop us."

"I'm…I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." Alice said with a tad of sympathy. She knew the P30's drugs were powerful, whatever they contained. She shifted in her spot, brushing back a strand of dark hair from her eyes. Jill's green ones met her blue ones and Jill sighed.

"Still. They…they took your friends." Alice felt herself swallow. _Friends_. Chris was a friend, sure, but Claire…Claire meant more to Alice than anyone else knew. Even Claire herself. Alice had yet to say a word to the younger Redfield sibling, but she knew there was more to their friendship than it looked like.

* * *

><p>"Not for long." Alice said distantly, looking out the door. She wasn't planning on staying here long, and once she told K-mart of the situation, she was taking a life raft, and following the direction the Osprey went to find the Redfields. K had been under Claire's wing since Alice had joined the convoy back in Nevada, and she knew the girl could run things, even being only nineteen or so. Jill reached out suddenly, putting her hand to Alice's arm.<p>

"Let me go with you." The brunette turned her piercing gaze to the blonde.

"I screwed up your knee pretty bad. You can't even walk."

"I'll be fine, I promise. Alice, I know this might sound odd, but, I feel like I should be obligated to help you." Alice kept her gaze on the other woman for a while, remembering when they met in Raccoon City. That night in itself had been a night of discoveries. Alice had first discovered her powers, and what Umbrella truly was capable of with creating Nemesis. She paused for a moment, thinking of Matt Addison who had become what she could've been. A true monster. He had sacrificed his remaining monstrosity of a life for her to escape, and the gaze of his bright blue eyes forever haunted Alice's memories.

"I'm going to go tell K-mart." Alice stood up after a moment of silence. Her thoughts were troubling her, and she knew she had to leave the _Arcadia_ soon, else she'd never find where Umbrella took Claire and Chris. She was wasting time. The slender woman then walked out, down to the deck where the survivors were still out, talking amongst themselves. Most suffered memory loss, and a few injuries here and there after they had rushed below the deck. Most were minor bruises or cuts, but nothing worth stitches or immediate medical attention. It didn't take Alice long to find the blonde, bubbly teen as it seemed she was looking for people too.

* * *

><p>"Alice! Where's Claire and Chris?" She asked, eyes bright. Alice sighed, biting her lip. She had never been a talkative person, and telling news like this to someone who saw Claire like a big sister would be difficult.<p>

"K, listen to me. They were taken in the fight by Umbrella."

"What?" The teen's jaw fell, and her eyes widened in shock, standing closer to Alice.

"I know. It's…I'm leaving to find them. I have a slight idea where they might be, and as far as I'm concerned, nothing is stopping me. The only thing is, I need you to be able to take over control of this ship. Tell the people to remain calm, keep order. Sail back north to Alaska. There might not be too much out there, but, it's free from infection."

"But Alice, I…I can't-"

"You're going to have to. I can't bring you with me, but I can't leave these people without someone who knows what they're doing. K, you've survived the desert, and you know how Claire runs things. You're perfectly capable."

"I…"

"Please." Alice begged sternly. She needed K-mart to do this, to provide the reassurance that someone would take charge.

"Okay. I'll, I'll do it, Alice. I promise. But you need to promise me something."

"What's that?"

"That you'll come back, and…that you bring Claire, and Chris with you." Her brown eyes looked big and hopeful. Alice nodded gently pulling the teen into a hug.

"I promise." She said softly, breaking the hug moments later. "Take care of them, K." She then turned on her boot heel and headed back to the control room of the ship. It was getting dark out. She picked up the walkie-talkie of the loud speaker.

* * *

><p>"This is Alice speaking. I just want it to be known that the <em>Arcadia <em>will be travelling north to Alaska where there is also no infection. You will all remain safe." She paused, lost for her words as the image of Claire's face entered her mind. "I will be leaving you all tonight to rescue those that were taken by Umbrella. I will be back. For now, I leave K-mart in charge. If anyone else knows how to man a ship, please, keep her on course. Thank you."

She hung up the receiver and looked out at the crew. Surely, there had to be someone who knew how to operate the ship. After all, the entire crew might not have escaped in time to avoid becoming one of Wesker's potential experiments. K-mart gave a wave from the deck, and Alice returned it briefly as she walked outside again. She walked to the other side of the ship on her own, picking up one of the assault rifles that was left on ship from the Umbrella soldiers. She found enough ammo to take with her on her person. She was about to turn around, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump. It was Jill again, supporting her weight on the railing.

"Take me with you. I…I remember where they might be taking the Redfields."


	3. Reliving a Lost Memory

**A/N: Two chapters in one night? I'm on a roll! Anyway, piecing together a few bits of memories. They will be strewn in throughout the fic in Italics. Voila! Enjoy and please, don't just fav and sub, but review too!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three:<em>

Alice's brows furrowed. How Jill had managed to get out of bed, down the stairs and out on the deck, she didn't know, but the purple-clad woman was standing, or rather leaning before her. "How do you suddenly remember?"

"I don't know. I just do. Are you going to trust me or not?" Jill gave the other woman a look. "I'm your only lead. Take me with you. I can help."

"I'd rather go alone." Alice turned back to the assault rifle, sliding in a magazine of ammunition. The sound echoed in the now night air. Alice's eyes met Jill's yet again, and the gaze was held.

"Trust me, Alice. You'll need the help."

"An hour ago, you were forced to try and capture me, and now you want to help me." She scoffed, sliding the rifle's strap over her back, slinging the gun over her shoulder. "What makes you think I trust you?"

"I remember Raccoon City, Alice."

* * *

><p>Alice froze in her actions of putting more magazines onto her belt. She looked at Jill, and the blonde nodded, continuing on. "I remember meeting, in the church. You crashed through the window like some renegade maniac, and shot the hell out of those lickers. I remember up until the helicopter crash." Alice was in a bit of shock. Claire's memories hadn't come back this fast, and she wasn't used to dealing with someone so involved with her past. Without Jill, and Carlos, she might never have gotten out of Umbrella's Detroit facility. She took in a deep breath, rolling her stiff shoulders that were still sore from the fight earlier. She was sore everywhere, but her arms were what hurt the most.<p>

"Okay. You come with me, tell me where to go, but if I find out you did it to lead me to Umbrella, you're the first person I'm shooting in the head. Got it?" Alice's voice growled slightly, and Jill nodded vigorously as the breeze picked up.

"I promise I'm…they had control over me, Alice. It wasn't my fault, and you know it."

"Don't push it. Come on. We still have a life raft tied to the dock at the side." Alice began heading for the direction of the other side of the ship, when Jill hobbled ahead of her.

"Wait, aren't there more aircraft down below the deck?"

"There are. But I'm leaving those for the people here in case of anything. There are only two of us, and two-thousand of them."

"Fair." Jill replied, turning to walk in step with the taller woman. She still felt pain in her knee, but it was bearable. She too picked up one of the rifles off the deck. It'd be better than nothing.

* * *

><p>Alice slowly moved down the rickety stairs that she had climbed up earlier when Claire and Chris were with her and they had first arrived at the <em>Arcadia<em> with a small motorboat. It was still there of course, with plenty of gas left. Even if they ran out, Alice was not opposed to creating makeshift oars and rowing them to shore. She slowly eased herself into the boat, the waves lapping against the metal sides. Jill followed suit, shivering again as the breeze became cooler. She settled onto the other side opposite Alice, and fell silent. She knew the stakes were high, and Alice seemed quite determined to find Chris and Claire. Alice started the boat, and the engine whirred for a while before the docking rope was untied and they were off at a decent pace. Alice stood at the controls, and looked out into the dark. The ride was silent besides the waves of the ocean beneath them. All Alice had seen was that the Osprey aircraft had headed back to land, but it was a start.

Once at land, it was pitch black, and a still ever burning Los Angeles stood before them. Alice could pick out the prison in the distance. The looming concrete structure was almost its own epicentre of where the undead gathered, and Alice often wondered what would've happened if Luther had made it out with them. Would he be here to help her? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that he was dead. Claire had been right. She had to move on. Jill followed on her heels, and for her sake, Alice did her best not to take off at her normal hurried pace. Before they got off the beach, the darker haired woman looked at Jill.

"Where will they be?"

"There's a facility in San Francisco. It's in what used to be Alcatraz."

"Great, another prison." Alice grunted. Staying in the one in L.A. even for the short time she did had her a little iffy about the idea of fighting Umbrella's forces within the confines of a prison meant to keep people locked up. She continued walking, turning her direction north. Her eyes looked around. There so far weren't any undead lingering around. She figured they'd still be near the prison, assuming that living people were still in it. Jill followed closely, her eyes trying hard to adjust to the dark.

"We need a vehicle."

"Obviously." Alice jibed back. She saw Jill cringe a little, and really, she hadn't meant to come off so harsh, but it was becoming more and more difficult when with every step Alice took, she felt the pain from Jill's heel in her back. "Keep looking for anything that seems usable. I don't even care if it has no roof. As long as the engine and the transmission are intact, and it's driveable, it will do. We can siphon gas along the way." Alice left her order loud and clear and the two women walked in the dark for a long while again, silence falling between them like a blanket of fog.

* * *

><p><em>"Alice," Claire's voice called out to the brunette after a long night of restlessness when they had stopped flying for the day, settling on the edge of British Columbia on the beach. Fire going, Alice had almost fallen asleep when Claire's voice woke her from her slumber.<em>

_"She speaks again." Alice chuckled a little to herself, smiling. Claire returned the gesture._

_"I'm sorry about all this. But could you untie me? My wrists are killing me."_

_"Let's get to know each other a bit first." Alice smirked, sitting up. Claire_ _knew Alice was only pulling her leg after today. She had remembered her name, and Alice a little in the red biplane earlier that day, but the brunette had refused to untie her then, just in case. She was still weary of the redhead's knife, and for good reason. Alice then got up, moving through the sand, and cut the ropes around Claire's wrists. For a second, her hand touched Claire's arm, and she felt a shiver tingle through her nerves. Claire's olive hued eyes met Alice's blue ones, and for that moment when their gaze met, there was tension in the air. Alice then cleared her throat, and moved to sit back on her side of the fire, handing back the knife to Claire in the end. She knew Claire wouldn't try to kill her now that she was free from the device Umbrella had stuck her with. Silence returned to the pair, and Alice couldn't help but smile. She didn't know what it was about the other woman, but something was tugging at her mind. Maybe it was the way Claire was now returning the smile even as she rubbed her sore and irritated wrists. Maybe it was the way-_

* * *

><p>"Alice, look." Jill brought Alice back out of her daydream as she pointed to a four by four Jeep parked at the side of the road. It was dark in colour, had no hard top, and seemed fairly intact. Alice moved her rifle off her shoulder, cocking the mechanism just in case anything was left inside the vehicle. They ventured closer, and in the driver's seat was a body. Alice was quick to grab the figure by the back of its shirt, only to realise the person whoever they were had already been shot. She used her good arm and tossed it out to the pavement without second thought, the skull making a sickening crack off the sidewalk. Jill cringed at Alice's lack of emotions for the dead. From what she remembered, Alice was much the same, and yet so different. She walked around to the other side of the Jeep, grateful for at least a moment, she could sit. Her knee was still swollen around the sides, and aching. Alice looked under the steering wheel and began fiddling with wires, until finally, the engine came to life. She knew the sound would attract the undead, so she began by speeding down the side street, avoiding the other wrecked cars, and obstacles. The ride was a bit of relief. San Francisco was a long way to go.<p> 


	4. Walking a Lonely Road

_Chapter Four: _

The night was still young when Alice pressed her foot down on the Jeep's accelerator as they hit an open part of freeway. For a long while, things were quiet, the headlights illuminating the cracked asphalt ahead of them. Jill sat back, massaging her left knee. The swelling had gone down a little bit with the cold air of the night, but it was still tender to touch. Alice only cast her eyes to her right every now and again to check if Jill was still with her, and for once, the blonde caught her.

"Why do you care so much for Claire and Chris?" Jill asked curiously, her voice gentle. She didn't want to offend the woman who had already threatened to put a bullet in her head first if she betrayed her. Alice's grip on the black steering wheel tightened as she looked ahead again, turning slightly to avoid a parked car.

"It's a long story." Alice replied curtly.

"We've got time." Jill retorted and shifted in her seat, the breeze blowing her hair back out of her face.

"We've been through a lot." Her voice suddenly became raspier. That was an understatement for what she and Claire had gone through from the days in the desert of Nevada to the nights travelling back down the coast from Alaska. Chris was another story, and Alice figured from the way he recognised Jill on the ship that he had known her before too. They used to both be cops, maybe that was their connection.

"Like what?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Alice paused, and then began slowing down as the meter measuring the gas in the Jeep hit the big E, signalling it was empty. "Looks like we're walking from here on in."

"Are you kidding me?" Alice reached for the rifle and cocked the mechanism.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Alice replied dryly, stepping on onto the pavement after putting the vehicle into park. She started walking with her quick pace. They had been travelling all night, and the sun was just starting to come up. She searched for a sign of where they could be, but all that surrounded them was dry hills, and dying vegetation. Jill struggled to catch up, hobbling as her heels clicked on the pavement to reach Alice again.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Jill persisted as she fiddled with her own rifle, letting it hang from her waist. Alice rolled her eyes, annoyed.<p>

"Just shut up. I could kill you if I wanted. I don't need you anymore."

"Whatever it is, I was just curious. Besides, you'll need me to get in."

"Really."

"I mean it." Jill finally fell into pace with the taller woman and huffed, catching her breath.

"How so?"

"I know how to get in without being noticed. We could fake it. I've captured you, you go peacefully, and we make in all in one piece."

"I don't like that idea." Alice turned and looked at Jill, squinting as the sun's light rose above one large ridged hill to the east. The shadows of several desert plants decorated the plain dry grass and sand. Alice's boots crunched against the gravel shoulder of the highway, and the sound echoed with every step. "You're getting me in there, we're finding Chris and Claire, and then I don't know about you, but we're going to Alaska. That's that."

"Who said you were in charge?"

"I never did. That's just what my plans are. You can choose to stay or go your own way. Up to you." Alice retorted. She wanted Jill to stop talking, but the blonde wasn't getting it.

"You seem a hell of a lot more dedicated than you did back in Raccoon City." Jill's answer was cold, and Alice's dark brows furrowed as she glanced sideways at the other woman again. Did she remember what Alice had tried her hardest to forget?

* * *

><p><em> "Alice! What have you done!" Jill's high pitched scream resonated in the air as she discovered the other woman holding a smoking pistol and the body of Angela Ashford with a single bullet hole to the head. It was a clean shot through and through. Alice turned, her eyes darting down to the girl. She nearly dropped her gun as Jill drew hers and held it to the dirty blonde's head. "You killed her!" Jill nearly shrieked again, hitting the barrel of her Beretta pistol against Alice's head, trying to get an answer. Alice felt weak in the knees, shivering in the night air. She, Carlos, Jill, Angie, and LJ had stopped for the night, when she felt something take control, something foreign, and before she knew it, her pistol was locked and loaded, and Angie was dead. Tears stung at the edges of her eyes, and Alice looked at Jill.<em>

_"I don't know."_

_"You killed her, Alice! Angie is dead!" Jill's voice wavered as she looked back at the body of the little girl that she had become quite attached to through their journey after escaping Raccoon City. Jill nudged the cold barrel of the pistol again. "How could you?"_

_"It wasn't my fault." Alice's voice was low, and her gaze fell to the scars on her inner forearm. "I don't know what happened…it wasn't my fault."_

_"You fired the gun! It's your fault, goddammit!" Jill cocked the hammer down on her handgun, and was about to pull the trigger when Carlos and LJ finally returned from the nearby truck stop.  
><em>

_ "Woah, what the hell is goin' on here?" LJ exclaimed, running over beside Carlos. His dark eyes widened as he saw Angie's still body on the pavement. Carlos' gaze fell to Alice's and for a moment, he hesitated. He could see it in her eyes._

_"It's Umbrella's fault." He said, finally as the voice of reason. Jill turned to him, gun still on Alice's head._

_"How do you know? Did you see them come down and shoot Angie? I don't think so, Carlos!"_

_"Jill, put the gun down." Carlos moved, and put himself between the two women. She reluctantly lowered her pistol, discharging the round from the chamber. Alice felt slightly at ease, but at the same time, began to wonder what had happened while she was under Umbrella's control._

_"They've done something to me. I don't know how, but they….they took over me." Alice admitted, and Jill tensed yet again._

_"Either she leaves or I do." Her voice was cold, and unrelenting. Carlos looked between them. He wasn't leaving Alice on her own, only for her to come back to haunt them later._

_"Then I guess you're on your own then."_

* * *

><p>"You remember what happened after that?" Alice said, swallowing slightly. Her hands tensed over the cold metal of the assault rifle. Jill nodded, just once.<p>

"I remember." She replied, just as coldly as she had that night. Alice could feel the tension settle around them as the pair walked. The outline of San Francisco and the Golden Gate Bridge were in the distance, maybe ten miles ahead. "But I understand it now. Umbrella took over your mind, and you hadn't the ability to resist them then."

"Now you believe me."

"Better late than never, right?" Jill paused in her step. "Come on. We're going to need to find some sort of boat again to get to Alcatraz."

"Why do you want to help me so much?"

"Alice, just accept it. I need to feel in control of myself again,, and this is how I'm doing it."

"By tagging along in my rescue mission."

"Exactly. I…I want to make up for wanting to kill you before for Angie."

"This isn't exactly the greatest way for that." Alice continued down the highway, the sun rising higher as the time went on. "You're going to tell me how to get in, get out, and then after that, you can feel redeemed and forgiven."

"Consider it done."


	5. To the Gates

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this guys! Life has been super busy for me! My brother, who was diagnosed with Cystic Fibrosis since he was born, received a double lung transplant on his 13th birthday, and it's been crazy around home with school and exams and etc. Anyyyyway, here's the next chapter with another flashback, one that you Alice-Claire/Clairice/Aberfield shippers will like, even though it's not a romantic one. ALSO NOTE: IF I DON'T GET ENOUGH REVIEWS, YOU PEOPLE WILL BE FORCED TO WAIT LONGER. Reviews are what keeps me going, and I don't mean crap reviews like "Plz continue'. I want reviews that provide feedback because as far as I'm concerned, this story is shittastic. But anyway, enough ranting and raving and carrying on, enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five: <em>

The brunette once again fell silent as she and Jill continued their journey to the water's edge of the bay surrounding San Francisco. Alice had a general idea of where Alcatraz was located, though getting in to the island was going to provide to be difficult. At least at the far end of the city, none of the undead had truly ventured past the man-made barricades at the entrances from the freeway into the city. Jill hobbled along beside Alice, thinking of everything besides the pain in her knee. Now was not the time to let it get to her.

"Alice, look, there's a boat." Jill pointed out to the pier that they were approaching. It was just floating in the water, untied to the dock, rope trailing along the surface. Alice tossed the rifle over her shoulder and slowly stood in the edge of the water, testing out the footing. Her boots slid down a bit as water came up to her waist, and soon she was swimming forward. The boat was a little more than just a small motor boat. Alice carefully climbed over the edge, tipping it up slightly. But before it could capsize, she swung her long legs over and in with a thud. There was only one oar left inside, and Alice attempted to start the engine to no avail. Jill soon followed, coming out of the water where Alice then helped her onto the boat. The sky above was slowly starting to hit day break, and the fog was lifting with the sun's early orange rays.

* * *

><p>"Well, this isn't typically how I'd like to start my morning." Jill attempted to joke, though Alice paid her no attention as she began rowing with the single oar, the pier growing farther and farther behind. Jill sighed softly to herself in defeat; there was just no way to deal with this woman effectively and try to strike a conversation that was worthwhile of continuing. "Alice," Jill began again, and this time, the brunette actually turned to face her. "This isn't going to be like the other bases you've infiltrated."<p>

"And why would that be? You don't know me." Alice turned back to rowing, switching the oar. They had a good two miles out to get to the 'Rock' as the island with Alcatraz used to be called.

"Trust me, please. This is one of Umbrella's final headquarters that isn't underground and or destroyed in any way, shape, or form. Most of the men that were in the fleet I had command over used to be stationed here. There are still just as many left here, and they are more than willing to sacrifice their lives, being this brainwashed by Umbrella."

"Too bad for them then." Alice quipped, voice growing quiet again. "More lives for the taking, more lives to be wasted, it's far too late to care. That ship has two thousand survivors; do you honestly think I really give a shit about what happens to the Umbrella grunts?" Alice retorted haughtily. Jill squared her shoulders, moving to sit right in front of Alice on the next bench, her grey eyes meeting Alice's blue ones.

* * *

><p>"What I mean is that they know the objectives that Wesker put in before you blew him up. You're still their public enemy number one. You're screwed if you try anything."<p>

"Again, I've been through a hell of a lot worse, Jill."

"Are they really worth this?" Jill asked, voice toning down to something much softer. "I never thought you'd be the type of person to care about other people." Alice narrowed her eyes and stopped paddling, letting the current carry them for a bit.

"I'm still human. I have my loyalties to those who I owe them to. Chris and Claire," Alice took a breath, looking out towards the east where the sun was rising from.

* * *

><p><em> The sun had just started rising over the crest of the many different sized sand dunes, cresting in a brightly warm orange. The Nevada sky was in all arrays of pinks and reds, and Alice sat back against the side of the motel, hands over her knees which were bent, feet on the sands. It was calm, peaceful, unlike the night before when she had first saved the convoy from the mob of infected crows. Sure, she had passed out then, but she had since talked to both Carlos and Claire. She was going to stay, and hopefully talk about introducing them to the idea about Alaska later that night when the leaders had a meeting together. <em>

_ The dirty blonde glanced up hearing sand being crunched on, immediately going for one Para-Ordinance Nite-Tac on her thigh. However, she stopped as the figure came into view. Claire slowly walked over without a word, and sat down, leaning back against the side of the motel to Alice's right. She rested her hands in her lap, and glanced to the sunset through her black aviators, which she then took off and hooked one arm on the edge of her tank top in front of her slight cleavage._

_"Beauty still shines even though the rest of the world's gone to shit." Claire said, breaking the calm silence. Alice's eyes darted to look at the redhead._

_"Even in the smallest and simplest ways." She replied, her raspy voice standing out. Claire nodded, and again, turned to meet Alice's gaze._

_"I know we talked earlier, but the more I've thought of it, the more I need to say it again. I can't even begin to thank you for what you did."_

_"Even if you and everyone else is scared of me?"_

_"I'm not scared of you."_

_"You should be." Alice replied, looking to the sun again. She suddenly turned when she felt Claire's hand clasp her shoulder._

_"I'm not. And neither should you be scared of yourself. You have the right intentions to help people, to help complete strangers. That isn't something worth being scared over. You still have control."_

_ Alice inhaled deeply, and let her eyes fall from the intense gaze that Claire was giving her. She began fiddling with the sand via the toe of her boot, creating a miniscule dune at her feet. Claire kept her hand on Alice's shoulder, and the redhead gave it a squeeze._

_"Just know one thing," Claire paused. Alice glanced back up at the other woman, meeting those olive green eyes that matched her cargo pants. "Know that I trust you, Alice."_

* * *

><p>"Alice?"<p>

"Oh uh," Alice paused, closing her eyes once. It was hard to see a very similar west coast sunrise and not forget the shade of Claire's eyes. "Look, it's just, I have my loyalties. I trust them, they trust me. I'm not going to let them die because of me."

"Alice," Jill paused, pointing. "Those are the gates they built. They're heavily armed to the core. Our best bet is to go the far way around and come in from the back."

"Then we'll do just that."


	6. Self Destruct

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait for this! Honestly, it was put on the backburner, and I had no intentions of doing anything. But in celebration of the fact that I am now FINISHED HIGH SCHOOL FOR LIFE, this is my first summer project to get done before I go to university. I have many ideas that have come up by means of great friends, and tumblr (follow me: lexxxieavelar . tumblr . com) annnnd thus, the ending to this story is already well written. Now just to close the gap. **

**As regarding the last AN I made about wanting reviews. I love writing for what it is, but it is nice to get more than a 'Nice chapter' or 'please update soon' review. I love hearing critique; I always try to learn from advice that people give me in order to better my writing skill. I didn't mean to come off as harsh or mean or egotistical about the last chapter and demanding reviews. Something even as simple as, "I really enjoyed _ because _" is appreciated. Or even, "I think you should work on more description/dialogue/plot" would do. Feel free to critique me, fans. That's what this site is all about, right? Learning to become better writers! Without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six: <em>

After paddling several hundred metres out and around the iconic prison of 1940's San Francisco, Alice began feeling another throbbing of pain in her left arm, and for a moment, had to stop paddling, wincing even. The wound beneath the bandage felt hot as she pulled her wrap off of it. Jill watched on curiously, wondering what had happened to the brunette, though she didn't want to ask in case it was something she had caused during the fight less than twenty-four hours ago. Alice glanced down, and her jaw fell slightly. The wound, for having stopped bleeding, was beginning to heal, though the colour of the flesh was a sickly purple. She prodded at it slightly, and when she felt no sting, she put the material back over it. A small wound like that was not her primary concern, as with the cut from Jill's lethally sharp stilettos. Now was not the time. They had other matters at hand, and Alice needed to focus on getting them in.

"Are you wounded?" Jill asked, her curiosity burning now as she looked to the older woman.

"Besides getting stabbed in the back, I'm fine." She growled under her breath, grabbing the wooden oar again, paddling them around in the bay, the prison looming in the early morning fog; a layer of light grey precipitation hanging in the muggy heat. The brunette felt a slight sweat building up under her torn tee shirt, between the slopes of her breasts, and on her temples. The rifle over her back was heavy, the strap digging into her shoulder. She couldn't figure out why she felt so hypersensitive to all this, but as they drew closer to the back port of Alcatraz, she soon forgot the tribulations, and slung the rifle into her lap, checking the magazine, leaving the safety off. Jill hesitated for a moment, then did so on her own rifle, much the same. She sighed, running a hand over the top of her head, reaching back to undo and then readjust her pony tail of blonde hair.

Alice continued to paddle them, hurriedly arriving to the dock. She barely tied the boat there before swinging up onto the wooden dock. The rifle felt unfamiliar in her hands; she was used to the liberty of her free choice in guns, preferring shotguns and handguns. She still had the sawn off shotguns strapped to her back, but as for collecting coins and shells, she had no time to do so, thus she was empty for shotgun ammo. Unfortunately, the Smith and Wesson revolvers required 460V ammunition, which was rare to find to begin with, and now a very rare commodity post-apocalypse. She missed the five shot revolvers to say the least, their familiar grip and weight lacking in her worn hands now. She glanced down in the palm of her left hand, a familiar pink line going from one side to the other, from between her forefinger and thumb, across diagonally to the corner of the bottom of her hand.

* * *

><p><em> Watching down at her palm, Alice shuddered as the cool steel of the fifteen inch long kukri blade she held in her right hand slid along the worn skin of her hand from between forefinger and the bottom right hand corner of her palm, drawing a small line of red blood that pooled out as more pressure was applied by the blade. Alice sat back against the wall of one of the many abandoned roadside stations along the way that the convoy had stopped around so that people could find areas to relieve themselves before continuing on. It usually took forty-five minutes to an hour before everyone was piled back into the appropriate vehicles, thus giving time for Alice to have time to herself for her old habit she should've long abandoned.<em>

_ Sitting out of sight and out of mind, headscarf on, goggles on her forehead, Alice had her blade out, cutting her palm. The sting of the cut barely affected her, though she pursued the action. She always waited that moment when the T-Virus cells in her blood stream immediately went to heal the wound, sealing the blood off in matter of minutes, sometimes seconds depending on how long she had been doing it in one go. She pressed the blade down again after watching the cut fade to the familiar pink line that had forever remained since she had started, and once again, cut into it, her face still as stone, her blue-green eyes bright amongst the dry desert sands. She could hear the noises of the convoy beginning to get gathered up, several voices of all different types engaged in conversation. However, she was lost in her own little world, trying to feel __**something**__, anything, and yet, the T-Virus robbed her senses to feel pain, at least, for very long. She had hoped that somehow, the constant cutting would eventually strike a nerve that would send some flicker of pain throughout her nerves, just once. It would be just enough to let Alice know that part of her was still human, that she hadn't lost her entire humanity to the hands of Umbrella and its experimentation on her body. Yet, every time she tried, she felt __**nothing. **_

_ "Alice?" Claire Redfield's voice had called out to her, glancing around the corner. "What are you doing?" Alice jerked her head up, kukri covered still in her own blood. She had literally been caught red-handed, though the wound soon faded away before Claire's eyes. There was no sense in denying it, or trying to hide. The dirty blonde sighed, avoiding the searing green olive eyes that were analysing her every movement._

_"It's nothing," She quickly dismissed Claire before she could ask anything else, wiping her blade off in the sand before standing to sheath it in her belt. Claire however only walked closer, concern written all over her features. Standing closer, she put her hand on Alice's shoulder tentatively. Alice froze, unable to just shrug it off. Everything the convoy leader did, she couldn't help but to like her, to feel she was growing attached to having someone she could call her friend. As much as she didn't want to get attached, fearing she'd only lose Claire in the end, she couldn't help it. There was too much to like…_

_ "I saw you… cutting." Claire said softly. "Yet… your hand is – "_

_"I said it's fine," Alice's gravelly voice cut Claire off. "Not like I can feel a damn thing anyway." She went to turn to head back to the convoy, but the grip on her shoulder from Claire's hand stopped her._

_"You're not a freak or 'boogey-man' s the kids call you. You're just as human as the rest of us."_

_"Sure, you keep telling yourself that, Claire, if it makes you sleep better at night. I know it doesn't help me." Alice turned away, breaking free from Claire's grasp._

_"Alice!"_

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Alice snarled, butting the end of her rifle over the first guard she and Jill had come across, smashing his nose upwards and shunting the bone into his brain, killing him instantly. She reached down, and took the grunt's pistol, sliding it into the left hand holster that used to contain one of her revolvers. Jill took more ammunition, and the belt that the soldier was wearing, tightening it against her curvaceous waist. Alice proceeded forward, hearing a distant alarm ringing. "They know we're here."<p>

"Really? What gave you that impression?" Jill replied in a snarky tone, raising her rifle from hip to shoulder, aiming for the black mass of guards piling out from the yard of Alcatraz. Alice growled under her breath, taking cover beside one of the old brick walls that was half falling apart. Jill took cover beside her. "What do you suggest we do now, genius?"

"We shoot to kill," Alice glanced over the barrier, popping a few shots off, aiming for where the Umbrella grunts were less protected by armour, including thigh and groin shots. She sat back down to change the clip, reloading. The guards were roughly one hundred yards away and counting.

"There's a lot of them. You sure we have enough bullets?"

"No. They're not going to kill either one of us."

"How can you be so sure?"

"They want me alive… and Wesker would want you to become his bitch again."

"Excuse me?" Jill gave her an incredulous look, firing a few rounds as well.

"Let's go." Alice said, before springing up, gun firing away as she then hurried towards the group of soldiers, lust for killing in her eyes, the pupils dilating.


End file.
